User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Help talk:Contents page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 00:01, January 14, 2010 :Welcome to Paradise! -- 18:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Answers Hey there! You can become a citizen when you have performed at least 50 useful edits at this wiki. Perhaps this might take a while, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. Could I perhaps ask you to sign your edits on talk pages using four "waves" (~~~~)? Thanks. 19:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Members My political party, the LCP (Lovian Communist Party) is always looking for new members. I would highly appreciate it if you would honour us by joining in, comrade Crystalbeastdeck09! Also, I would suggest you to make a character (mine is: August Magnus Donia for example). By making a character you will soon have those 50 edits your require for becoming a citizen! :D Dr. Magnus 20:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Also, our newspaper the Messenger is always looking for new reporters! Consider the offer! Take care, and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 20:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :You can make a character by linking the name: with [[ ... the title ... ]]. Also, contact me at my user talk page rather then at my character talk page! Good luck and take care! :D Dr. Magnus 21:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope this helps. I also hope you will join the LCP. We need people with some oratary skills, people with a passion for politics, active users: we need you! Will you help me out by adding your name to the list of LCP members? See the article. Take care. Dr. Magnus 21:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Editing I appreciate your will to edit, but there are some things you should keep in mind. First of all, don't change articles that are good to something incorrect. There is no need to that. Second, please bear in mind who runs certain initiatives: you might want to have a word with that person before changing all his projects. Third, PLEASE edit in less different edits. Use the "preview" mode instead of constantly saving your edits. 08:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Help You asked for my help because you find it hard to create a character? Well, I would be more then happy to help you out! After all, nobody is good at these wikia things at first! When I first joined this site I was just as bad at it! How do you make a character? Well, just go to this page. Then you will add a name (that of your character) to the party list by adding * your characters name at the end. Then you see a red link, that of your character you name it... You click on the name and simply start writing the page! You think you can do that? I hope this works... You just imagine a name for your character, mine is August Magnus Donia, for example. The ' 's ' are used to link to another page. Dr. Magnus 16:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Good morning. You will be granted citizenship as you are here for more than four days, and have performed at least 50 edits. There is some reasonable doubt about the "usefulness" of those edits, but anyways. You will just have to fill in this form; and please do it as correct as possible: * Your full name (including first, possible middle and last name) * Your gender (female-male) Thanks. You will be able to vote in the Federal Elections from the moment your name is registered in the citizen register. 07:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Good day Hello my good friend, my comrade Marcus Villanova! As a member of the LCP you were very welcome. You had (and still have) the potential of becoming a worthy and very useful ally to our party. Exactly the type of person the party needs. However, the LQ wrote a negative article about me and those who voted for me (like these anti-socialists bastards always do) and what does my trusted, valuable supporter and friend Marcus do? He leaves the party! Can you please explain this to me? I get the impression you are now leaving the party just because you are afraid the newspapers will think badly about you. The truth is, honestly: they won't. There are just certain people (who happen to be writing in those papers) who dislike me and my party. They are not neutral, and neither are their articles. Being a member of the LCP is not illegal. It is not frowned upon and it is not against any laws whatsoever. Rejoin the party and do not bother about ignorant people. Rats abandon a ship when it starts sinking. But the ship that is the LCP still floats and nobody can stop us. Rethink your hasty decision, my dear friend, as you are far to useful to walk over to the side of these ignorant people. The majority are fools. It is cowards that go with the flow. Take care, comrade! Dr. Magnus 14:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for our (more then 90% of the Congress) description. Fools, bastards, ignorant? --Bucurestean 14:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That is the feeling I am getting, Bucurestean. That it is me and a few communist comrades against a majority of people who dislike me and my party. Also, the newspapers are spreading nothing but negative news about me and those who support me. It gets me angry and I believe I have all the right to be angry about this. I am trying my best to reform the LCP. I said I would and I did. I have done nothing but useful edits. And I do not wish to be known as some enemy of the state. I am no Dietrich Honecker or a Pierlot McCrooke, I am the Baron of Donia, leader of the Donia Clan and I have only the best of intentions. Dr. Magnus 14:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's why you got blocked for several reasons and try to recruit people to get more influence. Do you really think that what you're saying is true? Your answers are long, but that does not have to mean a thing. --Bucurestean 15:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) All the newspapers are doing is throwing mud... calling me a dangerous, dubious, strange political force with unorthodox methods. A criminal, a charlatan, an evil person looking for power. Those who vote for me are described as not very valuable users, bad users even. And I never write anything bad about you guys in the Messenger nor does Scanderson. Dr. Magnus 15:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's just too fine to act like a victim to get more popularity, the same thing does Wilders xD. Well, I've never called you a bastard, nor a fool or whatsoever. The only thing you do is trying to indoctrinate everyone to fight against "the majority" (a funny one, because the competition between the PD and the LD for example is much bigger). How do you explain your recruitments then? "Help, we need your help to fight against the fascist bastards". You're the only one who says that you'd be an enemy of the state, because you want others to have pity on you... and to hate us. You stated explicitely you did it all for influence; power. You really want best for Lovia? :)) --Bucurestean 15:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I never told anyone to hate you people. I never told anyone to do anything illegal. I have always stayed and will always stay, within the bounderies of the law. I do not which to go further with this useless discussions. I am just hearing the same things over and over again. What is the point in having this discussion then? Everyone wants their own party to do well. So do I. When will the LCP finally get some nice attention in the media? Dr. Magnus 15:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't dare to give a real answer. I guess you actually do agree with my opinion on your actions... --Bucurestean 15:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I do not. You know my opinion. Dr. Magnus 15:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Please sign your remarks using these four tiny waves, known as tildes: ~~~~. That works very well! You get to see your user name (or anything you want) plus the exact date! -- 14:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :This is OBLIGATORY. Please do so, Marcus. 06:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your donation! It will be well spent. -- 15:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Glad I am glad to welcome you back as a member of the LCP. You, comrade Scanderson, comrade Owen are the most active members, and you happen to be one of the few who has been around long enough to have gained citizen rights. That is very useful my friend! You shall be allowed to run for MOTC on behalf of the LCP in the Mid-term elections. Take care comrade! Dr. Magnus 08:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Does your character aspire to become an actor aswell? I am working on the movie Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure starring Rico Wasabi and Thomas R. Wang. Marcus Villanova could be in the movie aswell, just add him in the "cast" list and add a plot section about the movie and your role in it, if you like to be a part of it! Just fun man. Interested? Dr. Magnus 08:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks, nope not really i don't care about acting just the wellfare of Lovia. Crystalbeastdeck09 21:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Reminder I just want to remind you of a couple of simple rules that WikiNation (or any wikia or wikipedia, for that matter) uses. Don't worry, most people have had this problem before. Just keep these in mind when editing. *Use correct grammar when editing. It's easier to understand (many people here are not American or English, (they're from the Netherlands and Belgium) and their English is less-than-perfect), and is more formal and civilized. *Use correct capitalization. I realize that you may type really quickly, but nonetheless slow down. (Don't write "TODay I was...", write "Today I was...") *Avoid overusing "chat" speak. Things like "lol" and stuff should be seldom used. *I know you got a message about using a signature, but I really want you to realize that it should be on the same line. You tend to say something, then press enter, then put your signature. You should put it right after your comment. (BlahBlahBlahBlah Signature Goes Here)Marcus Villanova 17:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just remember, this is a basic reminder. Go ahead and edit away, but these rules are mandetory and are a standard on any wiki you go to. :) Edward Hannis 00:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : You should change your signature. People here make it so that it says their person's name rather than their Username. My user name is 'Armachedes', but by signature says Edward Hannis. Edward Hannis 16:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do that.Crystalbeastdeck09 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Go to: "My Preferences" (which you can get to by clicking "MORE" in the corner of your screen. Then go to your signature, allow a custom signature, then write in the text: Marcus Villanova Marcus Villanova whats up! Hey long time no talk man!!! I like this place beacuse of the politics you seem to be in the know what party should I join!!! Couplaohla 22:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I shall win the chairmen spot of AdohaJohn Couplaohla 23:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ya, i'm going to take over another Free Function. I'm going into politics but somewhere else! John Couplaohla 22:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Great Marcus VillanovaProgressive_Democrats_logo.png‎ (479 × 486 pixels, file size: 11 KB, MIME type: image/png) 23:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you design the flag of Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 18:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Marcus? Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to many tabs open at one time. It seems to be that my stupid computer will not allow me to open up the proper software to design it. Then i went to some random flag site but they had nothing so yay. This sucks. and also are you joining that unity thing i'm not! Marcus Villanova 18:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I am also not. Maybe you should try again to open that program or maybe you should restart your computer Pierlot McCrooke 18:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC)